Welcome to My Life
by Kokou
Summary: Two years after the accident, Danny has changed. He is negative and depressed, and feels alone and misunderstood. Basically, he is the typical angsty teenager with one difference: he has a reason for his angst. What will these emotions lead him to do?
1. The Melancholy of a Teenage Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form. Never have, never will. Also, I do not own the song "Welcome to My Life".

_Lyrics_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Sixteen year old Danny Fenton sat in his living room, listening to his parents berate him for missing his curfew for the fourth time that week. He had, in fact, heard the same speech multiple times each week over the two years since the accident.

"Now son, your father and I love you very much, but-"

"This is ridiculous, Danny! It's no wonder your grades have been slipping."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you_

Danny was different from most. He was neither human nor ghost; he was neither dead nor alive. Instead, he was somewhere in the middle. He often felt like he didn't belong in Amity Park or the Ghost Zone. And to add to this, no one knew the real him anymore. The ghosts saw him as a traitor, the kids and teachers a screw-up. Even Sam and Tucker were wrong, thinking that the only change in him was increased maturity. Often, he felt like quitting everything.

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

"Danny! Pay attention to your father when he talks to you!"

"God! Will you two just SHUT UP!" Danny bellowed. Clenching his fists, the angry boy ran up the stairs to his room.

"Danny, what's-"

Danny slammed the door before his sister could finish, locking it as loudly as he could. He ran to the window, considering running away.

'No,' he thought to himself, 'running is for cowards.' He went to his mirror, slowly removing his shirt. The ghost hunting had effected him physically as well as emotionally. He was no longer the scrawny fourteen year old boy he had been. His now-muscular torso was covered with scars. The two most noticeable were across his chest, forming an 'x'. He had gotten one from Skulker, the other, sadly, from the box ghost, who had found a box full of butchers' knives.

Danny had also become quieter, and seemed to give off a dangerous vibe. He was always miserable. It took Tucker a considerable effort to even make him laugh falsely.

He took out his red pocketknife. After withdrawing the blade, he placed it, tip down, upon his skin. Then, he made a relatively small cut on his upper biceps, being too smart to make the cut where it would be noticeable. His eyes widened when, once more, he saw his red human blood mixed with the glowing green of his ghost side. He went to his stereo and cranked the volume up to max. Hoping no one would hear him, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_No you don't know what it's like, _

_When nothing feels all right _

_You don't_ _know what it's like, __To be like me…_

Danny's family knew nothing of his torment. True, Jazz knew about his powers, but she didn't know about his emotional misery. The three of them didn't know what it was to do their best and still do nothing right. Sam and Tucker knew more than they did, but not everything.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Danny arrived at school the next day, already knowing the series of events that would occur. He walked into the building, turning a cold shoulder to the stares that followed him. He had changed his wardrobe a year ago. He now wore baggy black pants that were on the edge of indecency. His shirt was tight fitting and black, displaying his new robustness. Around his neck, he wore a black leather choker with metal spikes going around the outside.

"Hey! Fen-Terd!" a jeering voice called from behind. Danny turned to lock eyes with Dash Baxter, who still picked on him despite the changes.

The outcast glared at the blonde, a violent aura radiating from both. Unconsciously, the rest of the students cleared a space around the two. Dash drew back a fist and punched Danny in the face as hard as he could. Instead of crumpling up, as the jock thought he'd do, Danny felt years of suffering bubbling up. He struck back, hitting Dash square in the eye. He reeled back, surprised by the other's strength. His surprise grew as he was lifted up by the collar and slammed against the nearest locker. Dash quivered in fear as another fist was aimed at him, this time at his stomach. Before Danny could strike, however, they were interrupted.

"Daniel, I need to speak with you in my office."

Danny glared at Mr. Lancer out of the corner of his eye. He then punched his tormenter in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and stared him in the eye.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you."

That said, Danny casually tossed Dash across the hall; the door of a nearby classroom was reduced to splinters as a result of Dash's impact into it. Danny, seeing this, turned and followed Mr. Lancer, leaving behind shocked murmurs that Danny had been going easy. Two people, though, believed it. They slipped away and followed their friend, who they felt they no longer knew.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No, you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

Danny sat stoically in the now familiar office, letting Lancer yell himself out.

"Danny, listen to me when I'm talking to you." When he had the student's attention, he continued, "You've let all of you're grades slip, and your behavior has become a serious problem. Can you tell me why, Daniel?"

"I just don't give a damn anymore. I mean, no one cares anyway, and the stress is already pushing me, so why should I bother trying?"

"Well, regardless of what you think, you're suspended for three days starting tomorrow."

Danny nodded and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, Danny." Tucker called from behind. Danny turned, and his expression softened as he saw his two best friends approaching him.

"Hey, Tuck. What's up?"

"We saw you beat up Dash, Danny," Sam stated grimly.

"Yeah, man. That was freakin' _scary_! And not in the good way, like I thought it'd be."

"Sorry. I guess I just lost it."

"Dude, I'm not sure that I can hang with you anymore. Not 'til you cool down, anyway. Self-preservation, ya know?"

Danny nodded. "I understand, Tuck. Actually, I was expecting it." Danny turned to the Goth. "What about you, Sam?"

"You know me, Danny. I'll always stick by you. But only you can work out your problems."

"Danny nodded glumly. "I know."

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more, _

_Before your life is over?_

Later that night, Danny stared at the stars outside his window. People said that wishes made on stars come true, but Danny knew better. After all, he was still himself after two years of wishing. He also wanted to see the world outside of Amity Park before he was an old geezer, but that wouldn't happen, either.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

The young hero hated his life. Sure, ghost powers had been cool at first, but the novelty had worn away with the years. He despised the way everyone came up to him, acting all sympathetic and saying they understood what they didn't

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels all right _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me… _

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

Danny knew for a fact that no one knew what he was going through. Well, Vlad probably knew, but he wasn't exactly someone you'd discuss these things with.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy, _

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

"Danny! Jazz! We're going to a ghost convention!" Maddie called as she walked out the door. Danny sighed at the sound of this common lie. He knew for a fact that his parents were off to hunt the ghost-boy. The first time they told this lie, it was like a dagger was dug into his back. Every time it was repeated, the figurative knife was twisted slowly. Danny didn't know how much longer he could maintain this façade of happiness.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work __It was always there _

_You don't know what it's like __What it's like_

'No one at school works as hard as me to get what they want. Whenever anyone, including Jazz, wants something, they only have to ask. I'm always told no.' Danny thought bitterly.

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like…_

Danny decided to take his life into his own hands. He coolly picked up his knife and withdrew the blade.

_Welcome to my life_

Danny sliced into his left wrist.

_Welcome to my life_

He then slit his right wrist. After a few minutes, he was almost gone. With his last breath, he sang, "Welcome to my life."

And, just like that, Danny Fenton was freed of the burden of living in two worlds.

A.N. Yay! My first ever fic is finished at last! Please R&R, and be gentle with criticism. Remember, I'm a rookie at this whole writing business. Let me know if you think I should do a second chapter or an epilogue or something.


	2. A Funeral and a Reunion

I know this took forever to post, but I have a few excuses. First off, the plot bunnies died for about half a year. It's kinda hard to write a second chapter for an intended oneshot. I also haven't watched a single episode of "Danny Phantom" in over a year, so there will probably be a lot of OOC. The second week of school's just ended and every last one of my classes is advanced. This means that I've been loaded down with homework, and I've been getting 3 hours of sleep at the most each night. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom…yet.

"Speech"

'Thought'

It had been a few days since Danny's passing. While everyone, even Dash, was upset, no one had time to grieve, for his or her own personal reasons. For Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, this was planning how to fulfill Danny's final wish.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I'm sure it will, unless something catastrophic happens."

"Which, with our luck, it will."

Jazz grinned sheepishly "Should we make a Plan B?"

Tucker and Sam nodded, wondering why one of them hadn't already thought of that.

The next day was the day of the funeral. The priest stood on the stage, talking about how Danny's life had affected those around him. Sam wanted to scream; this man knew nothing of her best friend's true value.

"Does anyone have anything to say before we conclude?" the priest asked. Sam stood and slowly walked to the podium. Her pure white dress made her stand out in the crowd of black. Clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"I know that most of you here were forced to come here by some person or another. However, everyone here has something in common: a connection with Danny. For example, Dash beat him up every day at school, Valerie had a crush on him, and Paulina had a crush on Danny Phantom.

"Now, everyone may be wondering why I brought up Danny Phantom. Well, Phantom and Fenton are the same person."

Everyone gasped. No one believed that it was possible. While waiting for the initial shock to wear down, Tucker and Jazz prepared the projection. After a short pause, Sam continued her speech.

"Two years ago, Danny's DNA was infused with ectoplasm because of the accident with the Ghost Portal." Tucker pulled up the slide showing a strand of Danny's DNA that was partly coated with a glowing green. "Evidentially, that ectoplasm has been slowly taking over his human DNA for those two years, picking up speed over the last year. Tucker, Jazz, and I believe that this caused the many personality changes that took place. The shock of this, along with other outside factors that know who they are," At this, Jazz glared at Dash, Valerie, Paulina, and Mr. Lancer. "May have led him to commit suicide. Any questions?"

Dash raised his hand. "Why are you wearing white at a funeral?"

Sam groaned. "I'm a _Goth_. Goths wear black on a daily basis, so I'm wearing white for mourning. Now, any questions not related to my wardrobe?"

"Who knew?" Valerie asked, seething that no one had ever told her. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tuck, Jazz, and I obviously knew," Sam began to list. "Vlad Masters knew, too. Did I mention that he's a halfa as well? He's actually been trying to kill Mr. Fenton and convince Mrs. Fenton to marry him for the past year and a half." The two adult Fentons had matching looks that could kill on their faces. Sam laughed inwardly, knowing the world would soon be minus one millionaire. "Anyway, that's all I can think of off the top of my head. Anyone else?"

Paulina raised her hand. "Like, why are you telling us this?"

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, Danny told Tucker, Jazz, and I that, should anything happen to him, he wanted us to tell everyone his secret at the funeral. So, here we are."

Mr. Lancer then lifted his hand. "Why didn't you and Danny ever 'hook up'?" At this, everyone stared at the now self-conscious Goth.

"I'm sorry. That's it for questions." With that, she practically ran offstage and leaped to her seat.

Meanwhile, the poor priest was is shock. 'This has got to be the strangest funeral I have ever participated in.' Out loud, he said, "If that is all, we will now depart to the graveyard."

Everyone solemnly stood. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Fenton, who were the pole bearers, each took up their positions and walked the casket to the van. Everyone then got into their respective cars and drove to the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXX

During this rather chaotic funeral, one person, unseen by others, was laughing so hard he was literally flipping in midair. He couldn't believe the reactions Sam's little announcement about him being a halfa had had on the audience. He had watched as Dash's complexion paled several shades, guessing that the jock was dwelling on the many things Danny could, and might, have done to him over a period of two years. Valerie and Paulina had identical expressions of shock and disgust at learning that they both liked the one person they hated most. Still chuckling, Danny flew after the procession.

XXXXXXXXX

Once the casket was buried, most of the crowd returned home. However, three figures remained at the grave. After about half an hour of silence, Jazz finally spoke.

"So, what do we do now?" As Sam and Tucker shrugged, a voice replied from above.

"You guys go back to living your lives, and I keep doing my thing." As one, three faces turned upward in shock.

"DANNY?!" everyone screamed. Sure enough, Danny Phantom floated above them, looking down with his arms crossed.

"The one and only." He chuckled as he landed among his best friends and sister. "By the way, nice speech at the funeral."

Sam blushed while Jazz and Tucker snickered. "You saw that?"

"The whole thing. Who would've thought that Paulina and Valerie would be the only ones to ask sensible questions?"

Everyone laughed at this comment. For a moment, it felt like old times. Tucker spoke up after an extended silence.

"What was it like to die?" Tucker asked, causing Jazz to glare at him and Sam to roll her eyes. Danny laughed.

"It's alright, guys. Everyone wants to know that at some point. In all honesty, it was kind of painful at first. But, after a few minutes, the pain gave way to a wonderful bliss and relief. I was free of the ghost trying to take over me for the first time in two years. Besides, now I can be a hero full-time."

They continued to talk for a while until Tucker looked at his digital watch. His eyes widened. "Oh, God! I'm late for supper. Mom's gonna _kill_ me!" He swiftly said good-bye to his friends and ran off as fast as he could. Jazz soon followed, muttering something about preventing their parents from murdering Vlad, leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"Uh, Sam? Before you go, I have something to ask you."

Sam nodded briefly. "Sure. What is it?"

"To start with, I was wondering if I could haunt your attic." Once he was given the affirmative on that, he took a deep breath and continued. "Also, I wanted you to know that I kinda, well, _really_ liked you since I was thirteen."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what Danny was trying to tell her. As he continued to ramble, she crept up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. By then, Danny had been stunned into silence. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, resulting in a goofy grin. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. After a few minutes, they finally managed to calm down.

"Could I possibly get a ride home?" Sam asked, teasingly fluttering her eyelashes. "It's ever so far away."

Danny rolled his eyes at her antics. "I suppose so," he said slowly, feigning deliberation. "I don't have anywhere else to go, after all." He abruptly swept Sam up, causing her to squeak in surprise. Chuckling, Danny flew up and towards Sam's house, knowing everything was going to be all right.

Author's Note: Well that's it! I realize that this chapter isn't up to par with the last one, but I just couldn't get into it this time, if you know what I mean. This is about as good as it is going to get. Anyway, all reviews are appreciated (winks). Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
